Secret Saturdays: Secret Past Revealing
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Hidden past. One that has been unknown for almost twenty years. Well. . . . It's coming back. But it has taken time. A very long time to come back. When all of this happens, things have started to change.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up! We can't let anyone find us out here at all."

"I know, but we have to also be very quiet here too. Who knows what might happen. We can't take the risk of being discover, if we make too much noise."

"We are walking to a mountain base, here. What do you think will happen?" 

"Being found out, and or being attacked by some animal."

"You're too cautious you know that."

"Who said I wasn't? And for a girl like you, you are a bit reckless."

We both let out a small laugh, and continue on walking in quiet. I felt him grab my hand, and I felt myself blushing. Even though we are dating, I still blush when he touches me.

We soon arrive at a large clearing, and walk to the center of it. He wrap his arms around my waist, and pulled me up against him. My heart started to pound against my chest, with full force.

Right before anything could happen, we were attacked. I wasn't sure, but the creature that attacked us was powerful. The two of us separated to hold our ground, and we did our best to defend each other and attacking this monster. My arms soon had deep gashes in them, and it stung greatly.

The monster let out one final attack on me, and I fell to the ground. There was a bit of smoke and everything was soon hazy, and I saw someone else fell. All that I could remember from that event was the stinging pain from my wounds. I wasn't sure what happen before that at all.

Hours must have passed by, before I woke up again. Somehow, I was in a hospital, being check on by a doctor.

"Are you alright, Ms. Grey?"

"What happen?"

"Something attacked you and someone else. The other person woke up two days ago, and he is already on a plane back to his home state, under intensive care. He saw you before he left, and said you look familiar to him, but he wasn't sure how though."

"When did he leave?"

"Seven hours ago, around nine o' clock, in the morning. You weren't awake then, but he seems to love you, even though he didn't know you."

"We might have known each other once, I'm not sure. . . . ."

"Well, don't worry. The memory will come back to you one day, and the same thing with him. Your paths might cross again, Ms. Grey, you just need to be patient."

"Did he do anything to me?" 

"He brush you bangs out of your face, and kissed your forehead, then said good bye. By now, he would be back in his home state, and is probably in a hospital being looked at. When you recover enough, you can go back to England. I will let you be Ms. Grey, so you may get some rest. I will check on you in a few hours."

The doctor left the room, and I stared up at the hospital room ceiling. A small grin came upon my face, and I relax. At least someone is out there, and he loves me. Lets hope we will meet one day. Now, I need to find him and maybe we will remember each other. I hope that it will happen, one day.


	2. Chapter 2

"These two scientist went off the grid, nineteen years ago. No one is sure what happen to them at all. But two hikers uncover a top secret home in the area, and the house had scratch marks along the outside walls. My people have taken the liberty of investigating, but we are going to need help. We found out, that there is an underground research base, three miles north of the house.

The two scientist may have been attacked there, due to small blood samples found in the scratch marks on the metal, that were left there nineteen years ago. These marking are not made by a bear or a human, more of a cryptid."

"Whoever these scientists are, we need to find their research base. What type of research did they do, Epsilon?"

"No one is for sure, Drew. They kept it top secret and hid it away from the world. I am still trying to uncover the location of their base. Once it's found, then we can uncover their research. Right now, we barely have anything on them."

My head began to throb, and I rubbed the side of my head. My head had never throb like this before at all. It felt like I should know more of this conversation, then what I know now. This never happens to me. . . . . What is going on?

"Miranda, you okay?"

"Headache, a small one at that. It's nothing at all Drew, it will pass."

Everyone gave me a suspicious look, and they all knew it was a cover up. They knew I never get headaches, but the only time that I do get them, is when I need to remember something important. They knew I was hiding the truth. Right before they could question me, I stood up from my chair.

"I'm going to get some air."

I left the room, without another word. My head was a hurting a bit more and more, as I thought about the conversation we just had. I manage to get into my room, shut the door, and slid against the wall. I closed my eyes, and remain quiet. I must have fell asleep, since I was getting these weird dreams.

Or where they. . . . . . . . . . . . Memories?


	3. Chapter 3

"_Miranda slow down! Hey, slow down. Take your time, you don't want to waste your energy on one small thing, here."_

"_I know, but this is huge. It is the perfect spot to have a research facility and or a place to make a private home."_

_He gave me a small grin, and held his hand out to me. I took it, and led him the rest of the way, to the spot. I saw the shock look on his face, and it soon game into a grinning look._

"_This is. . . . . . . Unbelievable, Miranda. This one spot, is perfect to do anything with it. To me it's like-"_

Someone shook me, and I jerk awake. Looking up, I saw Arthur, Doc, Paul and Drew standing over me.

"Don't do that again. . . . . Cause right before you woke me up. . . . . I think I was remembering."

"Remembering?"

I stood up, and lean against the wall.

"I'm not quite sure at all, it could have been a dream. But it was a bit familiar to me, but I'm not certain. Who knows, it's all just a blur now." 

"Well we'll make sure that the next time you have a headache, and you are asleep, we'll try not to wake you up. Epsilon got the hit on the location, and we are heading there now. We are going to be there in an hour."

They soon left my room, and I slid down the wall again. I was so close to revealing who was with me that day, and now I can't recall the dream and or the memory. It sucks, not to remember something from your own sleep.

What happen on that one day? Where was I that day? Who was with me? And what creature attacked me? Did it cause these wounds on my arms?

Pulling off my long gloves, I stare at the scars on my arms. The scars stood out from my pale skin greatly, and I shiver a small bit. No one told me exactly how bad my wounds were at all, they kept their mouths shut, and never told me at all. It hurt me a lot, not knowing the truth at all, and it still does.

But when I learn the entire truth, it's going to hurt even more. A lot more, then not knowing it.


	4. Chapter 4

We decided to hike to the area, instead of flying over to it. Keep it a bit more secret away from the public. It will be safer that way. And hardly anyone will know of it, and us looking into it.

Day light stream all around us, as we walk through the forest towards the house. My head was throbbing, but I choose to ignore the pain. I wasn't going to let the pain stop me, from solving this whole ordeal. I wouldn't allow it to stop me.

All of us scientist soon came upon a large house. The house had a quite a few claw marks on the paneling, from the attack that happen here a long time ago. I could almost see the memory of this place, it was just almost within my grasp. . . . . .

"_Miranda slow down! Hey, slow down. Take your time, you don't want to waste your energy on one small thing, here."_

"_I know, but this is huge. It is the perfect spot to have a research facility and or a place to make a private home."_

_He gave me a small grin, and held his hand out to me. I took it, and led him the rest of the way, to the spot. I saw the shock look on his face, and it soon game into a grinning look._

"_This is. . . . . . . Unbelievable, Miranda. This one spot, is perfect to do anything with it. To me it's like Galvin Prime all over again."_

_I laugh a small bit, and he pulled me into a hug. Looking up at him, he was looking down at me._

"_I love you, Miranda Grey."_

"_I love you, Arthur Beeman."_

_He pressed his lips against mine, and I wrap my arms around his neck._

My eyes burst open, and I gasp a small bit. I was lying down on a medical bed, but at least I can still remember the memory. That is what is important to me at the moment.

"Easy, Miranda, easy."

"How long was I out?"

"You were out for three hours. Arthur caught you, just as you were falling. Gave us all a major scare there. What happen to you back there."

"I was remembering, Doc. And I know one thing about that place. I have been there before, a long time ago."

"How many years ago?" 

"Nineteen, and I know who was with me, in that memory."

"Who Miranda? Who else was in your memory?" 

"Arthur. He was in my memory, and it's no joke at all. I heard his voice, saw him, and I felt his touch. It was too real, to be fake at all. And I don't lie about my own memories, even one that were. . . . . . . ."

"Were what?" 

"Erased." 

I saw the shock look on his face for a quick second, then it vanish within the minute.

"Think you should ask Arthur some questions, Miranda? Who knows, he might be wanting some answers too."

"Alright, I'll ask Arthur some questions, and see if I can get some answers out of him. I'll handle it alone though, and it will not be held in an interrogation room."

"Fine by me, you are the one in charge of this part. But if any more memories come along at any moment, tell us after you seen them. Alright?" 

"Alright, I'll tell you. Promise, Doc."


	5. Chapter 5

I found Arthur in his room, going over some video's, and working on some other things at the same time. He was that great at multi-tasking. I press the button on his TV, and he flip out a small bit. Turning around in his swivel chair, he saw me.

"Good grief, Miranda, you could have at least knock on the door!"

"You wouldn't have responded at all, if I knock on the door."

"So what are you here for?"

"Do you recall anything from your past, from nineteen years ago?"

"A few memories why?" 

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Why?" 

"Your memories, might help me connect to mine. There might be a connection."

"All I recall is waking in up in a hospital, then leaving it today's later and showing affection to some girl. That is all I remember, Miranda. I swear."

"Do you recall anything before that?"

"Okay, Miranda, I want to know right now. Why are you asking me these questions? What connection do you think that these memories even have at all? I don't see how they connect together. So your questions here are pointless, they mean nothing right now. So you can leave me alone now."

I back away towards the door, and put my hand on the door handle. I felt a bit choke up about this, but I knew it wasn't over yet.

"So you don't recall anything at all, before that?" 

"NO I don't Miranda. You can drop this whole subject now."

My hand fell of the door handle, and I took a deep breath. Giving up on something does not come to me easily, as others think it would.

"No, I'm not. I am not going to drop this at all. You can tell me to drop it all you, Arthur. But I am not going to set it aside, for your information. There is a connections somewhere, and I know it is there, Arthur. So don't tell me there isn't."

I was close to tears, and I heard Arthur sighing deeply. He turn around facing me, and stood up. Walking over to me, he got in front of me with his hands in his jacket pockets. I held my breath and stared at him.

"Alright Miranda, tell me something. What is causing you to question me?" 

"Because of my memory, I had not too long ago. You were in it, and something happen between us. Just the two of us."

He had a small surprise look on his face, but I could see he wanted the answer to what happen between us.

"What happen?" 

"We kissed."

He remain quiet, and I look at the floor.

"Are you positive, Miranda?"

"Yes, I am positive on that. I do not lie about my memories, and you know that."

He ran his fingers through his hair, just as I look up again.

"I'm sorry, Miranda. I didn't mean to get all mad at you. Who would of thought we be connected by our erase past, more of your erase past actually. But the rest of your memory has the answers, and it will be a long while, before they come back again.

"And Arthur, I know who that girl is, that you should affection too."

My hand was on the door knob, and I open the door.

"Who, Miranda?"

"Me."

I stepped out into the hallway, close the door, and walked away. I knew that he was a bit surprise by my answer. Half ways down the hall, I heard someone running and that person grab my arm.

"I have a question for you, Miranda."

"Ask me."

"Do you have scars on your arms?"

"Yes, why?"

He pulled up his jacket sleeves, and I saw the scars that linger on his arms. There weren't that many on his arms, maybe ten to thirteen in total. Pulling off one of my gloves, I showed him the many gashes on my left arm. Arthur's eyes went wide, and his fingers traced a few scars.

"They're similar, Arthur. Looks like we both got attacked by the same thing."

"I saw you. I saw you fall. I needed to get to your side, and defend you. I tried to, but the monster took me down, and left me with these wounds. Now I can't remember anything we did together before that at all. But at least we know, we were together one last time before being separated."

"Then two years later, we got brought together by the Secret Scientist, and we didn't even realize it sooner. And it took us nineteen years to realize it all together. But I know one thing, Arthur."

"What Miranda?" 

"I may never be that same girl that you once knew and love again. And I know you won't be that same man I once knew and love, at all. We can't be the same persons again, since our fates were changed." 

Arthur pulled me into a hug, and kept me close to him. Looking up at him, I saw a few tears going down his face. I wipe them away, and I felt his hand go against one of my cheeks. I was crying tears, too. We both let out a small laugh, and parted away from each other.

I felt like, I knew a bit more of my past, then what I once did. My heart felt a bit for fulfilled, and I was a bit more happy. Knowing a bit more of my past, did not hurt, as I thought it would. I can be at ease for a bit, before I wonder anything more of my past.

My heard set out another throbbing pain, but this one was stronger. It hurt a lot, and it wouldn't stop. This one force me to collapse to the ground, and made me scream a bloody scream. Then I passed out due to it.


	6. Chapter 6

All I saw for a bit, was darkness. Blackness, I mean. it didn't last too long, though. In my head, something trigger my memory. But I have no idea, what trigger my memory exactly at all. But I know, my memories are back.

"_Morning, Miranda."_

"_Thought I lock my bedroom door."_

"_I have the master key too, to this house Miranda. Did you forget?"_

"_Sorry, stayed up a bit too late last night studying and researching, Arthur."_

"_Well come on, lets head to our secret location. We both have to debrief with an agent there. It's still a bit dark out though, so no one will spot us easily and alert the cops. Make sure to wear hiking gear."_

"_Got it Arthur."_

_He left my room, and I change out of my pajama's and into hiking gear. Pounding down the stairs, Arthur handed me my bag, and we left out house, hand in hand._

_We walk through the woods, and came upon our hidden location. Construction workers have been here each day, working on a secret project. They weren't allowed to say a word at all to anyone. We both invested four million dollars in this project, and we decided to turn it into a secret base. We are allowing the government to use it, to hide documents, information, anything they want as long as it stays as government property._

_The government has been sending agents to us, and we have been doing contracts, going over information, debriefings, anything that the need to finalize what is to be done on this entire place. They can't take the risk of having it brought out to the public. The government even promise, to keep us, the base, the information, and everything else top secret. _

_Reason why. Arthur and I are that important to them. We were just barely understanding why, during those days too. Though we were not completely sure yet, but they said they will explain everything once everything has been check and up to standards. _

_Arthur and I, specifically design the base to where it was hidden underground. We made the inventions on how people were to enter and exist, codes, restrictions, alarms, just about everything. Hey, put us together and we are just one powerful mind, but in two different bodies._

_We soon met up with the government agent. Agent Maxwell. He was looking out over on the project, and making sure everything was going according to plan. He was like an advisor or mentor or something._

"_Why are you allowing us to do this?"_

"_The government believes, this will lead to a start of something new. Many successful things will be done here, and both you and Arthur will be the cause. You are both intelligent, smart, interesting, and rather extraordinary people, Dr. Grey. The government trusts both of you. There is a lot to be discover over time, and we both know, that if this keeps up a new organization might bring together the worlds smartest minds. Scientist everywhere, have heard two scientist have gone top secret. One scientist is thinking about bringing secrets out of the dark and into the light."_

_He laugh a small bit, but soon got dead serious._

"_Keep your eyes open, both of you. As long that no one else learns of the codes to this base, everything is safe and will be safe for a long time. Both of you stay in your field, but do combine your field together sometime. Who knows what the study of UFO's, quantum physics plus particle acceleration might do one day, when brought together. Open mind, open eyes, open thoughts, anything can help you uncover the worlds darkest secrets from millions of years ago."_

_I watch him walk away, and I felt Arthur put an arm around my waist. He always kept me close to him, and he never let me go at all. I have done the same with him. Never letting him go._

_All of this was maybe twenty-four years ago, back in the early 1990's, before the Secret Scientists form. For the past few years, we brought some projects to life and others have fail. The government still holds faith in us, and believe we are just beginning to understand they mysteries of our universe._

_Arthur and I have design many projects, put them in the system that we created, and worked on them. Then one day it all ended. It ended in a horrible way, though._

"_Who do we have here?"_

_We were both on the platform, [it would give away under our feet, and we fall into the base, then be caught by anti-gravity], that allowed us to enter our base._

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Vincent Vladislav Argost, and it is time for you adventure to come to an end."_

_Arthur and I separated, and attacked this man. He was strong, that was for certain. I defended myself and Arthur would attach him, then we switched. It was only moments, when I was down on the ground. I hit the ground hard, and my arms were bleeding. Not like thin trickles of blood coming out, try close to almost gushing._

_He soon let out a smoke screen, and my vision grew fuzzy. Someone cried out my name, but I couldn't tell which direction it came from. My arms kept on stinging, and I saw someone else fall, as the smoke started to clear up. Everything soon black out, and then I woke up in the hospital, being looked at by a doctor._

"_What happen?"_

"_Something attacked you and someone else. The other person woke up two days ago, and he is already on a plane back to his home state, under intensive care. He saw you before he left, and said you look familiar to him, but he wasn't sure how though."_

"_When did he leave?"_

"_Seven hours ago, around nine o' clock, in the morning. You weren't awake then, but he seems to love you, even though he didn't know you."_

"_We might have known each other once, I'm not sure. . . . ."_

"_Well, don't worry. The memory will come back to you one day, and the same thing with him. Your paths might cross again, Ms. Grey, you just need to be patient."_

"_Did he do anything to me?"  
_

"_He brush you bangs out of your face, and kissed your forehead, then said good bye. By now, he would be back in his home state, and is probably in a hospital being looked at. When you recover enough, you can go back to England. I will let you be Ms. Grey, so you may get some rest. I will check on you in a few hours."_

_The doctor left the room, and I stared up at the hospital room ceiling. A small grin came upon my face, and I relax. At least someone is out there, and he loves me. Lets hope we will meet one day. Now, I need to find him and maybe we will remember each other. I hope that it will happen, one day._


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes soon open up, and I heard the sound of an I.V. Someone was holding my hand, and I squeeze that person hand. I felt the person hand flinch, and turning my hand, I saw Arthur was with me.

"Don't say a word, Miranda. You haven't spoken for a very long time."

"How long?"

"I said not to speak, Miranda. But I'll answer your question anyway, since you ask. You have been out for a month and one week. I was the first one to get to your side, and no one knows what happen you. We have been waiting for you to wake up, for a very long time. Doc, he had to put you on life support, and you are going to stay on it for a while."

He sigh a bit deeply, and I felt his fingers trace the scars on my arms.

"They know of your scars, and I told them about mine. They think we are connected somehow, but they don't know how. So we have been waiting for you to wake up, and ask you some questions. But I have one question on my mind for you. I'm allowing you to talk, Miranda. What do you recall while you were out? Cause who knows, if your coma wrecked your memory or not."

"I remember."

"What do you remember, Miranda?"

"Everything. From my erase past to now."


	8. Chapter 8

Days passed on, [more of two weeks, and now off of life support] things have gone to normal. Some what.

Still having a hard time getting into the lab, which is protected by the government still. I haven't told anyone who attacked me and Arthur yet, my suspicion has yet to be conformed.

We walk back to the area, where the lab was at, and came face to face with a government agent. Arthur and I held our breaths, as we all walk over to him.

"Agent Epsilon gave me a call, and said you all needed me. I can give you access to the lab, and you are all free to enter and leave as you please."

"Thank you, Agent Maxwell. We most appreciate this."

"You are welcome, Agent Epsilon. The government owe you a favor, and it is nice to hear from an old friend."

"Do you know the activation code to entering the base?"

"The activation code is easy. Code 41."

The metal below our feet gave away, and we plunge into the darkness. Arthur kept me close to him, and we soon stop falling. Anti-gravity was holding us in the air.

"It's anti-gravity."

"This is so cool."

The lights around us turn on, one at a time. The anti-gravity lowered us to the metal platform that was below us. Arthur still held me in his arms, for a few moments longer, as we saw the large computer surrounding us.

"I have a question. Shouldn't we also be looking into the house too, and not just the lab?"

"Doc, Miranda has a point. We should split up and search the house. So who is willingly going to the house"

I nodded my head, along with Arthur, Paul and Henry.

"Alright, that was simple enough. Zak, Komodo, Zon, Fiskerton go with them. Agent Maxwell, mind taking them all to the surface?" 

"Gladly, Drew Saturday. Best that you, Doyle, Doc, Epsilon, Francis step off the platform. Then you won't be brought up to the surface too. I'll be back down in a few minutes."

We watch them get of, and Agent Maxwell mutter a few words. The platform rose up, and we were soon at the surface. We step off the platform, and it vanish, and we all saw Agent Maxwell fall into the base.

As all of us started to walk away, something cross our path. I froze, since I saw this before, in my own memory.

He was here.

"What do we have here?"

I recognize that voice, and I match it to the one in my memory. It was the same voice.

"You."

"Ah, I see you remember Dr. Grey. It must be nice to remember you past. Even one, I thought was erased. How marvelous you can recall so much. But it is time for you to forget once more."

"Divide and attack, Miranda?" 

"Just like the old days, Arthur. Defend and attack."

We all fought against Argost, and we were close to defeating him. I defended myself for a quick second, but I felt a large amount of pain and I was sent back at least ten feet.

"Miranda!"

My arms were stinging, due to the dirt coming in contact where the pain was coming from. Pulling off my gloves, there were deep gash marks, and they were bleeding. Tears pricked at my eyes, and I look at the others, still fighting. Zak manage to slip out of the fight, and got over to me.

"Get onto the platform, and get below the surface. Inform the others, Dr. Grey. Now go, we can handle him."

I stood up, and ran. I was following and order from a kid, but right now I didn't care at all. His plan made sense. On the platform, I mutter the code and went below the surface. The anti-gravity caught me, and I was set gently down on the platform surface. I kept my wounds hidden, as best that I could, as I walk towards the others.

"Argost is here."


	9. Chapter 9

They all saw me, and ran over to me.

"What happen? Are the other's okay?" 

"I don't know. Zak told me to get down here and inform all of you. Argost knew we would be here."

Drew took a hold of one of my hands, and I heart her gasp.

"The wounds match the scars. Argost attacked you and Arthur a long time ago, didn't he?"

"Yes, and he is the reason Arthur and I couldn't remember. He is the one who erased our memories. Right now, the others need help fighting Argost."

"Alright lets go."

We all got on the platform, and went up to the surface.

"Miranda, don't fight anymore. You arms are seriously wounded. And who knows if Argost will strike you again. So don't fight."

I watch them head off into the battle, and I stood there. There was a feeling of danger, and I knew someone else was here. Turning around, I saw Abbey entering the clearing.

"Abbey."

"Hello, Miranda. Did you miss me?"

"What do you think?"

Right before Abbey could answer me, Doyle smash right ito her, and they fell onto the ground.

"Get off of me you fool!" 

"I am not going to get off you, Abbey. So try your best."

Abbey manage to get him off of her, and soon they were in a fight. Looking down at my arms, blood was still dripping from the wounds.

"Grenade!"

We all took of in different directions, without another thought. I kept on running and running, without the thought of stopping at all. I must have run a long time, and a long way.

Thunder boom over ahead, and I stop short. It caught my attention, and now I had no idea where I was exactly. Rain started falling, and I held my arms out. The rain cause my wounds to sting, and I flinch. It wasn't long before the blood and dirt was wash off my arms, and I walked off again.

I was never accurate about the weather, at all. I was never good at it at all. I heard a small growl, and froze where I was. Turning around, I saw something come towards me, then it turn visible again.

"It's just you, Komodo. Now come on we need to find the others. . . . . . Before this storm gets worse. So lets go, we need to get moving."

Looking at my arms, I saw the wounds were still bleeding. The wounds were much deeper then I thought. Closing my eyes for a split second, I fell to the ground.

Komodo got to my side, and nudge me a small bit. Shaking my head a small bit, I stood up shakily. Komodo stayed by my side, as we walk in the direction that we came from. He was ready to catch me if I fall, in which I did.

Standing up, I came face to face with Abbey, within the next thirty seconds. I didn't expect her to find me so quickly. My heart started to race, and I took a few steps back, ready to run.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are you going big sister?"

"Abbey, now is not a good time. Stay back Komodo, let me deal with her."

She grab my arm, and I almost scream. She let go of me, and stare at her own hand.

"What is this stuff?"

"It's call my blood. And you should thank that beastly stooge, Argost, for doing this to me. Just like he did so many years ago, and also to Arthur."

Abbey didn't stay another at all, she kept on looking at my arms, my wounded arms. I bet in her head, she was freaking out, over this. Abbey has a bit of a week spot for our family. And that kind of includes me in the process.

"Abbey, look, just let me and Komodo go. Just put this whole thing aside, and forget it ever happen. I'm letting you escape this time. Not on enemy terms, but as sisters. Now go Abbey, and don't bring this up with anyone at all."

She nodded her head, and ran off. She wasn't going to bother anyone for a while now.

"Lets go Komodo."

He growl a small bit, and followed me. It wasn't long, before we found the clearing again. All we have to do, is wait for the others to find us. Sitting down on the wet ground, I look up towards the rain falling sky.

The rain cover my tears of pain, and I could feel myself shaking. It had been a very long time since, I last cried years ago. Looking at my arms, blood still drip, and I saw a few small forming puddles of blood on the ground. My bleeding has yet to cease at all.

"Please, someone, find us. And find us soon. Don't leave either of us out here, forever."

I pulled my knees close to me, and set my head on my knee's. there was no idea, when the others might find us.


	11. Chapter 11

I felt someone shake me, and I look up.

I was found Arthur.

"We've been looking for you and Komodo for two hours, Miranda. Abbey told us you headed back to the clearing. She told us everything, and we saw the blood on her hands. Now come one."

I stood up slowly, and then collapse. Arthur caught me, before I hit the ground.

"You're weak, and in no condition to move at all. Take it easy, you lost a lot of blood, here. We shouldn't have run. Taking care of you should have been a main priority. We all should have all fall back."

He lifted me up in his arms, and he walked off, with Komodo behind us. We stay quiet for a while, and we soon arrived at the airship.

"Where was he?"

"She went back to the clearing, after the whole attack. She knew that someone would find her there."

"Lets get Miranda into the medical bay, Arthur. She must have lost a lot of blood, from running and everything else." 

I was asleep for most of the time, and then be awake for a few moments. This pattern happen for the next few days, at least three days, and on the fourth day, I stay awake for an entire day until dark. This was a bit of an improvement for me.

I still look weak, and I felt weak. They all understood why I was like this, and they were patient. Everyone knew it would be a long time, before I could fully recover at all. Arthur stayed by my side, and supported me each moment.

It was one night, when Arthur and I were still awake. I was still remaining in the medical room, to be on the safe side.

"We're lucky this time, unlike the last time."

"What do you mean unlike the last time, Miranda?" 

"We got away with our memory and not being robbed of it this time. Argost stole our memory once, Arthur."

"But he wounded you again, and this time you almost died from him. But I have one question, what happen to Abbey?"

"I made a deal with her. Not as enemies, but as sisters. Told her to put this whole fight in the past, and forget it. She left without another word."

"So that's what happen to her. Good to know, that at least something nice came out of this whole thing."

He ruffle my hair, and kissed my forehead. Over love for each other, that was once lost, was reforming again. We kept it a secret, from the others. We both betted that they didn't understand our relationship. Even one so old, no one ever thought is would exist at all.

We love each other very much, and no, we can't stand being separated for more then fifteen minutes. No one has caught on to us yet.

"Tomorrow Arthur, we are going to investigate that house. And uncover the secrets that are there. And nothing is going to stop us at all."


	12. Chapter 12

We soon got our chance to investigate the house. I was a bit excited, since the house might hold some answers to mine and Arthur's past. Arthur was a bit excited, but he manage to conceal it better, then me.

Agent Maxwell disarm the alarm for us, and we all explored the house. The pictures on the walls caught my eye, and I clear the dust off of the them. I sigh deeply, and stared at them.

The pictures were of Arthur and I, when we were younger. Each one had a date, but we didn't bother to add the year. We didn't care about the years back then, they weren't important as they were now.

"Miranda, found something that might interest you."

"What will that be, Paul?" 

"Your diary. Haven't read it. Yet."

My anger spike a small bit.

"Hand it over Paul, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Komodo, can you be of assistance?"

We all look at Komodo, and saw him turn invisible. He could be anywhere now, and we won't even know. Within the next few seconds, something was tugging on the diary.

"Paul, let the diary go. If you don't it will be ripped to shreds."

Paul let the diary go, and Komodo brought it over to me.

"Thank you Komodo."

He growl and vanish again. I take that a you're welcome. Opening the diary, I flipped to the first page of the writing. The ink was a bit dull, but it was still dark enough to read it.

_Never thought I would use this journal at all, but I can use it for something now. This will be no private diary. The only other person that is allow to use this is my boyfriend, Arthur. Though he said he won't ever read it. I like that, he's a bit honest with, as I am with him. I believe we are made for each other, and I agree with myself._

_I left my England life behind, and Arthur left the Nevada's desert life. We got a mountain home, ad now we are living together. He said, that we re going to do many things together and we might inspire some people. I wonder what he means by that? Oh, well it will happen in the future I bet, and right now we wait for it to happen._

I flipped through a few three dozen pages, and found an interesting entry.

_Today is my aunts wedding, and she looks very lovely in a gown of white. I can't wait to be married, and have my own gown of white to wear. The part of the wedding, where you listen to the priest speak was very long, but I was tearing up. Once they kissed, impressed my lips on Arthur's cheek, and he kiss the top of my head. Today is a magical day._

_My aunt threw the bouquet and I caught it. I am the next bride to be now. Even a bit more exciting, Arthur had a small announcement to make. I was a bit confuse, until he cam over and propose to me! I said yes, and he kissed me._

Arthur snapped his fingers in my face, and I flinched.

"Whatever is in that journal, it made you cry."

He handed me his handkerchief , and I wipe the tears away.

"Here read the entry I just read. It will explain, why I am crying."

Handing him the journal, he read the entry that I read. His eyes went wide, and soon I saw him smiling.

"We'll deal with our personal situation later, Miranda. After this one is handle, we can handle this one and everything else that follows."

"Deal. Lets keep this on us, it my help us remember more of our past. Who knows how helpful it might be?" 

We continue searching the entire house, and found a lot of old memories. Some memories have come back, and this time it didn't hurt like all of the other times. These memories came back with ease, and I was happy.

"Think we found enough evidence from this house? And we can all see who it belongs too."

"You have a pint there, Doc. Who would have thought. . . . . . That Arthur and Miranda would literally be connected to each other. And ever since the day they got amnesia, the didn't realize it, until Epsilon brought this whole thing up. We all got something major out of this entire thing. And lets hope none of this will ever start again, to where we risk our lives for it and or battle someone. So who else agrees with me?" 

We all nodded our heads at Drew, and we left it at that. Arthur wrapped an arm around my waist, as we all left the house. There was a lot of evidence to go through, and a lot of memories to be brought back. It will take time though, to bring all of the memories back that have been lost, good or bad. But I don't think it matters. At the moment.

"You still dance, Miranda?"

"Haven't danced in years, Arthur. Why are you asking me?"

"Just wanting to know, that's all."

"You wanted to take me out do you?" 

"Maybe. . . . . . . Fine yes."

"You can take me out any day, Arthur. I wouldn't mind."

I gave him a grin, and he grin back at me. Right now, this is a good ending, but. . . . . . We can't leave at this forever. Things will change, and so will we. Who knows for sure? Maybe that girl Arthur once knew is still inside me, and might come out sometime.

But now, a new thought was bothering me. And it got me wondering a small bit.

"Alright, what has your mind thinking? Cause I can almost see the gears in your head spinning." 

"I'm now just wondering. . . . . . What cause me to leave England in the first place, other then you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger people! No, I will not be telling anyone, the reason why she left England in the first place. Until the next story! So you will have to wait for a while people, cause I am still working on it!

Please do comment my story, and read all of the other stories on my profile. And do comment on them too, I could love that very much. Thanks for reading. Have a nice day! ^U^ and three chapter preview of the next book.

From,

The Author

Books to read below:

Secret Saturdays: Grey Tale

Secret Saturdays: Arthur and Miranda

Secret Saturdays: Alec

Black Cat: Baldor Story

Black Cat: Sephiria Arks Story: Part 1

Agents of Shield

Enjoy reading these stories!


End file.
